


4:06pm

by yayitscait



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fainting, Gen, Sickfic, alex faints, and they all really love fifa, the squad is concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayitscait/pseuds/yayitscait
Summary: “Fuck, help! Help please!”





	4:06pm

Alex is a dumbass.

That’s not Will being mean, that’s simply a fact. The man doesn’t know how to take a break. Hell, he could’ve broken his arm, and he still would be up late into the night, editing away.

This is why it doesn’t come as to a total shock to anyone, when Alex comes down with a cold, and insists that he’s fine.

“Alex, please. Why don’t you come and sit in the lounge for a while, mm? Can play some Fifa?” Will pleaded with him, on a cold Tuesday afternoon.

Alex sat for a moment, looking up at the video he was currently working on. He had been really hoping to get it up tonight, but at this rate, it didn’t seem like that would happen. He sighed, standing up from the chair, swaying a bit. Will started towards him, but Alex held up his hand.

“I’m fine.” He said, leaning against the desk for a moment. There was doubt in Will’s eyes, but he let it slide, leading the way to the living room.

**4:06pm**

“You right mate?”

“Hm?

“You were zoning out there, you good?”

“Oh. Yeah.”

There was a brief pause.

“I’m gonna go get a glass of water of water...I’ll be back.”  
Will and James watched as he stood with shaky legs, exchanging worried glances. George and Fraser on the other hand, were very engrossed in a game of Fifa, and didn’t seem to notice.

Alex felt like pure shit. He wasn’t a complete dumbass, and was fully aware that he was sick. He just didn’t want to admit it.

This was becoming increasingly difficult however, as his vision was blurring together, forcing him to stop to lean against the wall. He felt extremely hot and clammy, was he going to vomit?

“Wi..Will..” Alex stuttered out, pressing his back against the wall and sliding down it.

“Alex? You alright?” He hears Will call from the living room, before the sound of approaching footsteps reaches him.

Will stops in his tracks.

Alex looks terrible. His face is clammy and pale, and his eyes look glassy, and unfocused.

“Shit...Alex.” Will says, as he rushes towards Alex, putting his hand on the man's forehead. He’s extremely hot to the touch, and Alex is somehow still wearing that stupid hoodie. Will quickly tugs it off him, noting how close he seems to be to losing consciousness. His head lolls around, only seeming to faintly register Will’s existence.

“Fuck, help! Help please!”

There’s the sound of controllers being dropped onto the glass coffee table, and six pairs of feet running towards Alex and Will.

“Bloody hell, what happened?” George exclaimed, as Fraser ran to get a washcloth and a bucket.

“Alex, Alex can you hear us?” James asked, tilting the man’s face upward.

“I don’t..I don’t feel well.” Alex choked out, beginning to tear up.

“We know mate, it’s alright..do you think you’re going to vomit?”  
Alex shrugged.

Fraser returned quickly, with a wet washcloth and a bucket. They put it on his forehead, in the hopes that it would cool him down.

Rather suddenly, Alex became paler than he was before, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head.

As his eyes closed, he slumped to the side, landing with his face in James’ lap.

“Fuck, now what?” Said George.

“Not much we can do, other than wait.”

So they did.

Alex came to about 2 minutes later, confused and scared.

“Hey Al, it’s alright-it’s alright. Do you remember your name?”

They spent a few minutes making sure Alex was still okay in the head (as much as he usually is anyway) and trying to figure out what to do.

James came back with a glass of water, which Alex slowly sipped at. Meanwhile, Will, Fraser, James and George held a mini meeting.

“Ok..what the fuck do we do?”

“Calm down George.”

“He looks like actual death Fraser, how the fuck can I calm down?!”

“Maybe we should try to move him into his room again?”

“I don’t think he’s well enough to walk.”

“I can carry him.”

“Alright then, James you can carry him to his room, Fraser you grab his bucket and stuff, George...try not to have a breakdown, alright?”

George responded by making a face at him.

James picked up Alex bridal style, who was too tired to complain, and simply pressed his face into James’ shoulder.

They settled him into bed, pulling almost all the blankets off the bed and setting up a few fans, as Alex still had a fever.

Alex fell asleep immediately.

_____________________________________________________________________  
ONE WEEK LATER

 

Alex had recovered rather well, and everyone seemed to be trying to take credit for it.

“I was the one who he called for, obviously he values my friendship most.” Will had said.

“Yeah, but I was the only one who was smart enough to actually do something when I saw him; I ran and got a washcloth while you idiots tried to coddle him.” Said Fraser.

“He needed comforting!” James exclaimed.

“And I need someone to play Fifa with me! Can you guys quit arguing?” Alex said, glancing away from the game for a minute.

“Oh, no need to thank us, sure, not like you scared us half to death mate!”

“Thanks, it was really nice and helpful of you all.”

“And?”

“And,” Alex sighed, “I promise to take a break next time.”

“Good. Now, you were saying something about Fifa?”

**Author's Note:**

> whooo first fic of the year  
> also first fic with the commentary crew yay
> 
> i managed to write this all in one afternoon and im so proud of myself. also if it seems like it's rather will centric at the start, it's because it was originally going to include will/alex. but i couldn't find a way to naturally work it in, so you got the entire squad being concerned instead.
> 
> thanks for reading! feedback is appreciated.


End file.
